


Falling of Innocence Part 3

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”You are such agreeable whore, easy to bend and break...” He added with low, dark voice. It almost felt like a praise. Sick and twisted one, but still. I loved every ”compliment” he gave to me, it felt like he really cared for me. In next sentence, it all came crashing down.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Falling of Innocence Part 3

”I’m first who have fucked you before, how does it feel to get used by total strangers? He then asked, his words were just mush in my ears. I heard only rattling of the clothes as men after another got undressed and got either in front or behind me. I couldn’t lie, being tied up, blindfolded and getting used like a toy were arousing. My pussy was still twitching, I had came so many times. Especially when I knew that He was watching as I was getting throatfucked or sandwhiched between two men ramming into both of my holes.   
”You are not princess, just insatiable bitch.” He spoke with low and raw, husky voice as my ass was getting filled by yet another cock. It was like sixth or seventh, I had already lost count. Cum was oozing out of me, staining my tights and floor beneath me.   
”Your innocence is long gone. Now only what remains is obedient little pet.” He continued speaking, while my pussy and ass was getting ravaged. I squeezed my eyes shut, edges of blindfold digging into my skin.   
”Suck me off, take my cock down your throath.” He continued, having quietly moved in front of me. His hand gribbed my hair and I opened my mouth, taking his lenght in. I nodded my head further, allowing him to slide all way to my throath, his tip brushing my tonsils. My lips wrapped around his lenght, my tongue caressing his shaft passionately. I had blew many cocks just before him, but his felt the best. Instead of just letting him to facefuck me, I used my mouth to pleasure him. I added lot of suction, as I heard his breathing grewing heavy. I wanted him to moan. His hand in my hair staid still, as my pace quickened, sucking almost his whole shaft in quick motions. I would have added my hand to caress his balls, if they weren’t tied tightly behind my back. I felt hands of a men behind and under me on my waist.  
”This... is fucking hot. My bitch is getting fucked airtight and it turns her on like never before. Ah, I swear the God that... you are sucking me dry.” His voice was already cracking as he moaned between the words, he was so close. It was first time I heard him breaking the character. He had never moaned audible, never appeared that vulnerable. His fingers were tangling in my hair messily, as his whole lower body shook. He thrusted few more sloppy time into my saliva filled mouth and then came to the halt and cummed. I felt warm, thick liquid going down my throath while others were still inside me.

I soon lost my sense of time along my mind. Pleasure and pressure in every fiber of my being was making me insane. I lost count of how many men were having sex with me, must be over ten. There were dozens of hands on me, air was thick of all sweat and smell of sex. Fatigue brushed over my body, but it wasn’t me holding my posture. They freely handled me in different positions just how they pleased. After He had made me swallow every last drop of his cum, he had been quiet. I would have regonized his cock and panting, if He was fucking me, but he was not. It excited and terrified me that he was just watching. Watching me turning into cockhungry little slut. As night continued, I weren’t even caring about anything anymore. My senses were getting overloaded, I was getting high of the feeling that I was like floating above the ground, somewhere very far away. It went on for a hours, most likely to sunset. I fell asleep right after they were done, from exhaustion. When I woke up, I was able to see and move my hands again. My legs were shaking as I slowly got up. My wrist were sore, my whole body was hurting like a hell. Sudden pain struck my stomach, forcing me to bent twofold. As I moved, I felt remains of cum dripping down my legs. I was covered in that white, dried stuff anyways. It was all over my body, on my chest, on my tights, on my face and mouth. My hair were sticky because of ridicilous amount of cum. I felt dread thinking about how many had actually cummed inside me. None had used any protection and even when I knew that I didn’t had anything, Lord knew what they maybe had and I didn’t wanted to get pregnant, either. I were on a pill, but still.

Already awake, are we?” I heard familiar voice. It made my blood run cold. He casually walked closed and wordlessly lifted me up, wrapping his hands around my back and legs, holding me bride-style. His warmth felt nice, even when I knew that his intentions were far from that. There wasn’t really any tender aftercare, apart from allowing me to take shower or bathing me in cold water. He carried me to the bathroom and lowered me to the bathtub. Usually I was allowed just to take quick shower, but now he gave me bath. It wasn’t romantic in anyway, he just runned cold water on me and scrubbed me clean with hard sponge. It broke my skin a little and it hurt, especially when he rubbed my breasts and intimate bits with it. Sponge rubbing against my labia felt weird, it hurt but created some friction which felt good. After that he pushed his fingers into my sore pussy and holded me by my throath with his other hand.  
”Ah, f-fuck it hurts!” I shrieked with broken voice. He thrusted his digits deeper into my aching core, crooking his fingers inside.  
”You still have cum inside you, I’m just digging them out that I can fuck you again.” He then cooed so close to my ear that I shivered. His hand on my throath tightened, making me gasp for air. Suddenly he removed his digits from my cunt and pushed them against my lips.  
”Look how much of cumslut you were last night. You were full of spunk. Fifteen men used you, but you still want even more.” He chuckled sinisterily, forcing his fingers into my mouth. It tasted and smelled foul and I nearly puked. Despite that I licked and sucked them clean.  
”You are such agreeable whore, easy to bend and break...” He added with low, dark voice. It almost felt like a praise. Sick and twisted one, but still. I loved every ”compliment” he gave to me, it felt like he really cared for me. In next sentence, it all came crashing down. 

”You are way too easy, way too boring bitch!” He yelled and pulled me by my hair painfully out of a tub. I was naked, shivering from the cold and freezing cold water when he had already pushed against me cold tiles of the bathroom wall. He slammed me against the surface so hard that I hitted my head against it. My other arm was painfully twisted against my back that it felt like it could break. Other hand wrapped again on my throath, squeezing tightly. He was choking me hard enough to suffocate me.  
”I told you already what happens when I get bored of you, didn’t I? I’m not keeping bitches which doesn’t pose any challenge for me. I’m going to get rid of them...” He continued, now seemingly calmer, but still in cold and harsh voice.  
”Let me hear you cry and beg.” His voice echoed against my ear as he painfully took me against wall. He buried himself deep into me, thrusting rough and hard. I couldn’t help but scream and plead him to stop. This was pure torture after what happened to me yesterday. My cunt had chaffed so badly that I started to bleed. It felt like razor blades tearing my skin apart, I haven’t never experienced pain like that.  
”Please, it hurts too much, I-I can’t take it...” Words of beg left my lips. No, I was doing just as he wanted. I was being his obedient little pet, way too agreeable.  
”I’ll fuck you until you feel nothing but hate towards me.” He spat and suddenly pulled out of me, just to ravage my ass next. Pain impaled my whole being, flushing my mind empty in seconds.  
“Stop!” I yelled, losing my composure. My words had no any effect on him. Of course not. I felt how my eyes started to twitch, forming beads of tears under them. I was crying from pain. He noticed my yet quiet sobs and praised me with dirty, humiliating words. His fingers tightened around my neck, like it was somekind of reward.  
“Do you even realise how messed up you are? You are climaxing from getting fucked into ass and choked senseless.” He cooed, emphasizing every word as he spoke. No. He was lying, I wasn’t getting off from this. I wasn’t that fucked up and sick in a head. He had to be lying.  
“Just succumb to the madness and I’ll set you free.” He whispered poisoned words. My head spinned, from lack of oxygen and my fingertips turned numb and cold. I felt my body becoming lighter as euphoria hitted me hard.  
“Yeah. Cum for me, y/n.” It was enough for my enslaved mind and I climaxed without having anything in my pussy. Orgasm almost knocked me out cold, it was so powerful. Stars exploded in my eyes as my juices stained my tights. My worn out mind was way too tired to feel any remorse or nausea. I didn’t even registered at first that he had switched again and was now pounding my pussy. I was like a ragdoll in his hands, just a hole to use and cum in. He was close his own climax and came only minutes later, painting my insides white. Shower was a waste, there were mess of cum, my wetness and bit of blood staining my legs. And no matter how much I was bathed or scrubbing my skin until it bled, I could never return being pure and innocent. Only death could save from this insanity I was forced through.


End file.
